Dan Woren
| birthplace = San Diego, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor | spouse = | website = }} Daniel E. Woren (born January 8, 1952) is an American voice actor who is also known as Jackson Daniels, Warren Daniels, Dan Warren, Daniel Woren, and Dan Worren. Woren is a huge fan of the San Diego Chargers and also comes from that area. Notable roles Anime roles * Aesop's Fables - The Tortoise * Arc the Lad - Cougar * Armitage III - D'Anclaude * Around the World with Willy Fog - Additional Voices * Bleach - Byakuya Kuchiki * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Wild Wister, Mesepotamian Guy, Maitel * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Officer Nakasaka * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Atsushi Sawazaki * Codename: Robotech - Roy Fokker * Cowboy Bebop - Preview Narrator * Crimson Wolf - Brukodan * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Thief C * Detatoko Princess - Arei * Digimon Adventure/''Digimon Adventure 02'' - Mr. Tachikawa * Digimon Data Squad - Adult Bank Robber * Digimon Savers - * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Porthos * Dragon Ball - Drum * Early Reins - Henchman * Fist of the North Star - Barman (Gods' Army arc). Jagi (1986 animated movie) * Gate Keepers - Mr. Nishiya (ep. 17) * Genma Wars - Sheena * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Various * Gun Frontier - Sheriff Kozule * Gungrave - Laguna Glock * GUNxSWORD - Gadved * Gurren Lagann - Prisoner, Robber, Zorthy Kanai * Heat Guy J - Gene Glen, Neil Olsen * Kaze no Yojimbo - Ken * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Gwendal von Voltaire * Little Women - Anthony * Macross Plus - Yang Neuman * Mars Daybreak - Hat Man * Megazone 23 - Shinji Nakagawa (Streamline dub) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket - Colonel Killing * Monster - Dr. Eisen, Hans Georg Schubert, Messner * Mouse - Fon * Naruto - Kaji, both Demon Brothers, Additional Voices * New Getter Robo - Man in Black * Orguss 02 - Assault Unit Commander, Train Conductor * Outlaw Star - Saiyo Wong (Episode 22) * Paranoia Agent - Takamine * Requiem from the Darkness - Matajuro, Taromaru * Robotech - Roy Fokker * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - General Reinhardt * Rurouni Kenshin - Gengo Kisaki (as Jackson Daniels) * Samurai X - Saito Hajime (the Sony Dub version of Rurouni Kenshin) * Space Adventure Cobra - Cobra * Speed Racer X - Lionel "Pops" Racer * Strait-Jacket - Gray * Street Fighter II: V - Bandit Leader * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki - Baguma * Tokko - Shogo Muramasa * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Crosswise * Trigun - Chapel the Evergreen * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Dennis * Wowser - Additional Voices Non-anime roles * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * The Happy Cricket - Toad 2 * Iznogoud - Additional Voices * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Additional Voices Live-action roles * Airwolf - unnamed air control officer * The A-Team - Sergeant * Babylon 5 - Bartender * Cromartie High - The Movie - Kai Ato (voice) * Dynamo Duck - Morris, Bugsy, Manny Mankwrench, Smokey DuBois, Hypnocat (voice) * Grace Under Fire - Man * Hill Street Blues - Public Defender * Knots Landing - Intern * L.A. Law - Police Officer #2 * Night Man - Major Dunn * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Zen-Aku (1st voice), Onikage (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Medicon (voice) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Hydro-Contaminator, Drill Master (voices, uncredited) * Problem Child - Additional Voice * Renegade - Bartender * Santa Barbara - 1st Cop * Simon & Simon - Officer * Versus - Convict (English dub, credited as Jackson Daniels) Movie roles * Akira - Various (Animaze dub) * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - D'anclaude * Attack of the Super Monsters - Captain Jim Starbuck, Ashtoreth (voice) * Barefoot Gen - Mr. Pak * Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time - Police Officer #1 * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Byakuya Kuchiki * Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion - Byakuya Kuchiki * Devadsay - UN Rep, Additional Voices * Metropolis - Skunk * Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie - Cobra * Street Fighter Alpha - Bar Thug Video game roles * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Byakuya Kuchiki * Delta Force: Black Hawk Down - Uncredited roles * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Liu Bei, Lu Bu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Liu Bei, Lu Bu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Liu Bei, Lu Bu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Liu Bei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Liu Bei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Liu Bei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Liu Bei (uncredited) * Final Fantasy IV - Yang * Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland - Narrator, Tarnum * Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld - Narrator * Heroes Chronicles: Masters of the Elements - Narrator * Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons - Narrator, Tarnum * Heroes Chronicles: The World Tree - Narrator * Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon - Narrator * Heroes Chronicles: Revolt of the Beastmasters - Narrator, Tarnum * Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost - Narrator, Tarnum * Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade - Uncredited roles * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia - Uncredited roles * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death - Uncredited roles * Heroes of Might and Magic IV - Tarnum * Klonoa - Grandpa, Balue, Moire * Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor - Uncredited roles * Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer - Uncredited roles * Persona 3 - Shuji Ikutsuki, Igor * Persona 4 - Igor * Soulcalibur III - Additional voices (uncredited) * Robotech: Battlecry - Roy Fokker * Robotech: Invasion - Silas * Radiata Stories - Thanos (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors 3 - Masanori Fukushima * Star Wars: Battlefront 2 - Uncredited roles * Trauma Center: New Blood - Miles Hoover, Guy Davidson * Pete And Sonic 2 - Commoad Ken * Warriors Orochi - Liu Bei (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Liu Bei (uncredited) * World of Warcraft - Wrath of the Lich King - Malygos External links * Category:1952 births Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:Robotech cast and crew Category:Living people Category:People from San Diego, California hu:Dan Woren ja:ダン・ウォーレン